Lily and James' truly Magical date
by freethemockingbird
Summary: James had finally convinced Lily to go on a date with him. But Lily Evnas was nervous, she was just begining to like him. what is he decides it's all too much. What if he gets bored of her?
1. Chapter 1

Meanwhile, Dorcas was happily sitting on her bed reading a brand new romance novel she had borrowed from the library earlier that day when the door creaked open softly.

"Dorcas? You asleep yet?" lily whispered afraid to wake Dorcas as it was very late at night

"LILY! Where have you been? How was it? What did you do? Did you guys kiss? Was he sweet? Did you have fun? So do you think you like him? When are you going out next? Where do-"Dorcas didn't get to finish her sentence as she was cut off by a giggling lily so started to answer her question

"Dorcas calm down!" Lily exclaimed.

"One question at a time… but first I shall tell you of our date"

Lily then told Dorcas of the truly magical night upon which she had embarked.

"Well, here's how I remember it…." Lily said as she couldn't' help but have a huge smile emerge upon her face at the memory.

O.o.o.O

Lily waited nervously upon a seat in the Gryffindor Common room. She had put on a nice simple dress that her mum had gotten her a while back. It would be an understatement to say that Lily was nervous. What if he forgot? Or what if he decided it wasn't worth it anymore? As if right on cue to stop Lily from thinking such ridiculous things, James suddenly appeared.

"Lily, you look wonderful" James offered kindly as if to soothe the worries that had previously plagued her mind. At this point Lily could not pull together coherent sentences so all she could give in return for his sweet comment was a small but still nervous smile. James was dressed nicely for his long awaited date with Lily. He wore a nice pair of jeans and a button down shirt which could be seen underneath his dark blue sweater.

"Well shall we go?"

"Mmhmm" Lily nodded.

With a few twists and turns along the way, before she knew it James had led her to a beautiful part of Hogmeade she had never seen before. It was beautiful in the night-time with the bright light garnishing every store front. Her eyes were wide with amazement as James had started to lead her through then wide streets.

They then proceeded to step into the three broomsticks where James had treated the pair to a butter beer. They laughed and made small talk of their day. After the Butter beers had warmed them up James and lily decided to walk on over to Honeydukes to pick up a few sweets for Dorcas and lily's night in. James, being the gentleman that he had recently turned into refused to let Lily pay for anything.

"Choose anything you want. It's on me" James had said before they entered the bright shop. Lily blushed at his newly found dapper and kind mannerisms. As they walked out of honeydukes, soft music could be heard in the background.

"Do you hear that? It's beautiful. Can you hear it James, the music?" lily asked

James could only chuckle at her child-like antics and he pulled her closer. They pair started to dance outside, along the streets of Hogsmeade. Both were happy with their lives at that point. At that point, everything was perfect. They laughed as they danced along to the soft music which was barely audible. But James and Lily didn't care, they were having fun and that is all that mattered.

"James, it's getting late. We should head back to Hogwarts don't you think?" Lily asked worried she might get punished for being out after dark despite the fact that James had assured her many times that he had been granted clearance from Dumbledore himself.

"Alright then love…" James froze. Rats. He had just called Lily love. Was it too soon? Oh Merlin what if I scare her off? And she never wants to go out with me again? What if she breaks up with me? What if she realises I am just the same old James she has hated for the past five years? James couldn't help but worry but his worries were diminished the moment he felt Lily relax and lean inwardly into his arms. They walked back to Hogwarts together just like that. James and lily were official

O.o.o.O

"And that my dear Dorcas is how I remember it…" lily finished up her story with a glint in her eyes, Excited at the prospect of her life at this point. Yep, lily Evans was moving up in the world. She was Happy for once since Serverus and her had gone their separate ways. And who know that the one thing that was making her happy was the person she had loathed for the past five years, James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

As Lily Evans Skipped, Yes you heard right, Lily Evans Skipped to the Gryffindor Common room she could have exploded with happiness. Everything was absolutely excellent in the world and nothing. Absolutely nothing could make her upset. She reached the portrait of the fat lady hand in hand with her boyfriend. James Potter. He smiled down at her as she muttered the password softly.

"Butter stingworms"

As they stepped inside the Gryffindor common room, James Laughed at Lily's dramatic entrance.

"What?" Lily asked

"Nothing it's just your enthusiasm is all. It's infectious" james giggled as he hugged Lily Close to him

Lily could do nothing but melt. She wasn't sure if it was his heart warming smile. Or his golden-hazel esque coloured eyes. Or whether it was simply the warmth radiating from his body. They stood there for a while. Just trying to register what had just happened. If you had informed Lily Evans a little over two weeks ago that she would be going out with and be falling in love with James Potter. She would have scoffed and said "yeah, when Sirius becomes a genius" Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined this very situation she was in. But Lily was happy and she wouldn't have it any other way. As James shifted on his heels, lily snapped out of her reverie

"Well, I better head off to bed, as I told you before Dorcas and I are having a girls night in. I sort of feel bad for her you know? I have you now and she still doesn't have anybody. All she wants is somebody to care for her. I know that one day somebody will look after her…i hope" Lily muttered with a hint of hesitation

"Lily, I love how you care about everybody. I love how you worry about people being sad. I love how you gave me a second chance. I love how all this started out by you wanting to tutor Sirius." James recited as if he had this speech for months now. He spoke with a clear and certain tone which made lily fall helplessly even more in love with him than she already was.

"Thanks James" Lily could only whisper these words as she was blushing and smiling sweetly in shock as she realised how far James potter had really come from that slimy annoying Toe-rag she had grown to know.

"It really means a lot to me. Well Goodnight" With a quick goodnight, Lily quickly and softly kissed James on the cheek and darted up the stairs.

"Merlin's Beard" James Whispered into the silence of the common room still in a daze as to what had just happened.


End file.
